1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-dilutable, microemulsion concentrate and pour-on formulations thereof, particularly for water-insoluble insecticides such as amitraz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different delivery systems are available to deliver agriculturally active chemicals to an animal or plant site. However, such chemicals which are insoluble in water present a formidable challenge to effective use of such pesticide chemicals. Clearly, such chemicals cannot be readily formulated into an aqueous delivery system for pour-on application to animals or plants.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a water-dilutable, microemulsion concentrate and pour-on formulations thereof for water-insoluble insecticides.
A specific object herein is to provide stable aqueous delivery systems for the water-insoluble amitraz insecticide.